


Bald Rapunzel

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Quarantine, Romance, kadi - Freeform, rateT, tangled
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Tentang Kyungsoo yang botak dan Jongin yang banyak utang#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	Bald Rapunzel

**Title**

Bald Rapunzel

**Main cast(s)**

Jongin

Kyungsoo

**Side cast(s)**

Oh sehun and OC

**Warning**

TangledAu, bxb, typo?

**Summary**

Tentang Kyungsoo yang botak dan Jongin yang banyak utang.

**Author’s Note**

Pertama aku mau minta maaf buat prompter cerita ini kalo misalnya nggak sesuai. Aku sempet salah paham loh, dan nyadarnya juga, pas udah nulis kurang lebih 1020 kata. Aku mikirnya request YES dari Prompter tuh Nonbaku and angst, jadi hantam aja, soalnya emang lagi nyaman nulis Nonbaku gitu. Ternyata setelah nyadar ada kejanggalan dari request angst, Aku kepikiran mulu, kok ada yah yang request tangled tapi mau angst. Dan ternyata dugaanku bener, emang aku aja yg salah paham. Tapi alhamdulillah sekarang baru aja kelar, aku nulis note ini jam 23:15 tanggal 17 Mei hehe. Sering banget aku nyicil malem-malem. Soalnya kalo siang takut ada yang ngintipin. Itupun nyicil nulis nggak setiap malem, ada aja biasanya halangan. Oke udah cuap-cuapnya. Moga kalian suka yah!! Happy reading!

**Prompt code**

BL083:  tangled!au, but without the long-haired rapunzel. just make like soo is trapped by his evil mother in a tower, far from his castle, without knowing that he is a prince. and jongin is the flynn rider who saves soo

**Tag**

#Kaisoo #Kadi #Romance #Au #Tangled #Quarantine #RateT #HappyEnding

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo benar-benar muak. Di umurnya yang hampir menginjak 20. Belum pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo merasakan keadaan di luar rumah.

Sang Ibu selalu saja melarang ini-itu. Kyungsoo bosan. Ia tidak pernah dibiarkan keluar, sekalipun hanya untuk menapak kaki di halaman rumahnya. Dan tak ada yang lebih memuakkan lagi dari obsesi ibunya yang sangat aneh. 

Setiap kali rambutnya memanjang, Selalu saja sang Ibu mencukur habis. Walau masih bisa dikatakan selamat dari kepala licin, tetap saja rambut di kepala Kyungsoo masih termasuk dalam kategori cepak. 

Oleh karena itu, pada umurnya yang kedua puluh tahun, dirinya yang sudah benar-benar muak, berencana melanggar semua perkataan ibunya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Jongin lagi-lagi kalah taruhan. Utang piutang yang ia harap bisa berkurang malah makin menggunung. 

Mulutnya sejak tadi berkomat-kamit. Mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada siapa saja. Menjambak surainya dan sekali-kali memekik tertahan. 

Ayolah!! demi Tuhan. dia hanya ingin tidur di rumah, bersantai, rebahan, makan dan tidur tanpa harus pusing mencari uang di cuaca yang panas seperti ini. 

Dengan kesal ia menendang sebuah botol minuman yang terlihat seolah-olah mengejek nasibnya. 

Botol tersebut berguling kekanan dan menabrak dinding pagar yang tinggi menjulang. Jongin perlahan menaikkan pandangannya. Mengamati dengan seksama.

Dan entah apa yang ia lihat. 

Bibirnya tersungging menyertai langkah kaki yang dipacu sekencang mungkin menjauhi bangunan tersebut. 

  
  


#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Kyungsoo terbangun mendengar teriakan sang Ibu yang baru saja kembali. 

Nampak ia baru saja jatuh tertidur. Benar-benar kelelahan setelah seharian bersantai, rebahan, makan, memasak, dan rebahan untuk kesekian kalinya. 

Ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat.

Dan akan ia tuntut saat Ibunya berhasil naik ke atas. 

Selalu seperti ini. Saat Ibunya pulang dari pasar, Kyungsoo akan menurunkan seutas tali yang terpasang pada katrol. Dan dari atas rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi tanpa tangga, Kyungsoo menarik Ibunya sekuat tenaga. 

Hal ini berlangsung sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Di umurnya yang telah menginjak 16 tahun. 

Saat itu Ibunya memutuskan untuk berhenti menggunakan tangga. 

Bukan tanpa sebab. Saat itu Kyungsoo berniat kabur, hanya saja Ibunya memergoki ketika Kyungsoo telah sampai pada tangga kelima. Ibunya sangat marah, ia mengurung Kyungsoo di kamar seharian dan keesokan harinya saat Kyungsoo menyelinap keluar, tangga rumahnya telah lenyap.

Dan pada tahun ini saat tanggal telah tepat pada 12 Januari Kyungsoo ingin menuntaskan hasratnya untuk keluar dari rumah. 

"Halo sayang bagaimana harimu?" Ibu menyapa dengan lesu. Tampak kelelahan setelah 4 hari bekerja. 

Lagi-lagi selalu seperti ini. Ibunya pergi selama beberapa hari dan Kyungsoo ditinggalkan dengan lemari yang terisi penuh oleh makanan. 

"Hm seperti biasa—Membosankan" sengaja ia kecilkan suaranya diakhir kalimat. Tak ingin menyulut amarah Ibunya di kala lelah seperti sekarang. 

Ibunya berjalan menyusuri rumah. Mendekati dapur, menaruh belanjaan dan duduk di kursi meja makan. 

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup mata. Nampak jelas raut kelelahan di wajahnya yang awet muda. 

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kemudian memijat pelan punggung Ibunya. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba datang menyelimuti. Ia jadi tak tega untuk menuntut kebebasan.

"Apa yang membuatmu perhatian begini Soo? Tak biasanya"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget begitu Ibunya bertanya. Ia basahi tenggorokan dengan saliva sendiri kemudian mulai berujar. 

"Lusa Kyungsoo ulang tahun bu" pelan, sangat pelan. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin jika Ibu mendengarnya. 

"Oh benarkah? Apa yang harus ibu belikan?" Tanya Ibunya santai. 

"Ibu tak perlu membeli sesuatu, cukup biarkan Kyungsoo keluar rumah sebentaar saja" Kyungsoo menjalankan rencana. Mencoba berujar santai walau jantung rasanya akan jatuh ke perut.

"APA!? KELUAR?!" Kyungsoo sudah menduga Ibunya akan marah tapi tak pernah terpikir ia akan dibentak seperti ini. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. 

"Soo~ Ibu menyuruhmu untuk tetap dirumah karena—"

"Ibu tidak mengerti. Aku merasa seperti dikurung bu. Bertahun-tahun dirumah saja rasanya sangat memuakkan. Dan ingat Kyungsoo sudah cukup besar untuk menjaga diri." mata Kyungsoo berkaca. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar. Dilain sisi Ibunya nampak terkejut. Menarik napas mencoba mengendalikan emosi. 

"Kau yang tak mengerti Soo, Ibu hanya ingin melindungimu. Ada banyak sekali orang jahat di luar sana. Mereka bisa saja menyakitimu, memerkosa dan membunuh. Ibu hanya khawatir" kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang terkejut. Bisa ia lihat mata Ibunya turut berkaca. 

"Tapi—"

"Sudah Ibu putuskan. Kau tak akan pernah keluar. Lebih baik di dalam rumah, itu lebih aman untukmu." Ibu memotong perkataan Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak pergi ke dalam kamar. 

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri. Dan Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi melihat Ibunya yang begitu khawatir, Kyungsoo berpikir dua kali. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin terburu-buru memasuki rumah sewanya. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari, sementara Sehun melihatnya jengah. 

"Jongin jika saja kau lupa, bulan ini adalah giliranmu membayar sewa. Sudah dua bulan aku yang membayar dan aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi." 

Oh Sehun, seorang mantan pengawal kerajaan Corona sekaligus teman serumah Jongin. 

Mereka bertemu ketika Jongin berusaha mencuri makanan istana dan bodohnya Sehun malah tertipu dan ikut memakan makanan tersebut, hebatnya lagi ia harus dipecat sebagai pengawal istana hanya karena kesalahan konyol yang entah ia atau Jongin perbuat. 

Entah bagaimana caranya mereka justru berakhir tinggal bersama dengan bergantian membayar sewa. 

"Cerewet. Tunggu saja, aku akan membelikanmu sebuah rumah dan meninggalkanmu sendirian" 

"Hmm kuharap kau tidak berbuat konyol lagi. Cukup aku saja yang kau rugikan." tanggap Sehun acuh. 

Jongin terkekeh dan mulai mengemas barang kedalam ransel hitam kusamnya. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Kau yakin ingin hadiah itu? Ibu harus kembali beberapa minggu lagi jika harus membawakanmu bibit pohon itu sayang" Ibunya berujar ragu. 

"Ayolah Ibu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk meramu obat baru. Lagi pula Ibu sudah mendapatkan rambutku~" Kyungsoo merengek dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Ibunya luluh dan hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Baiklah jaga dirimu dan jangan keluar rumah yah" ucap sang Ibu sambil mengelus lembut kepala gundul anaknya.

"Hm" Kyungsoo membantu ibunya turun dan melambaikan tangan ketika Ibunya berjalan pergi. 

Perlahan ia menutup jendela dan melompat kegirangan. 

Kyungsoo dan Ibunya memang sudah berbaikan. Namun dengan syarat rambutnya yang harus dikorbankan. Meskipun Kyungsoo menyayangkan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja ada hal yang membuatnya senang.

Ibunya yang pergi beberapa minggu sebenarnya merupakan bagian dari rencana Kyungsoo sendiri. Dengan iming-iming keinginan dibelikan bibit yang tumbuh nun jauh dari kerajaan Corona, rencana membuat sang Ibu pergi dalam waktu yang lama pun berhasil. 

Kyungsoo tak menyerah dalam keinginannya untuk merasakan suasana luar rumah. Dan itu akan tercapai tidak lama lagi. 

Tentu saja setelah ia selesai berkemas dan memasak bekal untuk ia bawa di perjalanan. 

Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk bermain di sungai sebelah rumahnya, pergi ke pasar yang selalu menjadi alasan Ibunya menghilang dan yang paling penting menginjakkan kaki di Istana kerajaan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin dengan pakaian serba hitam, serta ransel yang bertengger di punggung berhenti tepat di pintu rumahnya. Ia berbalik sebentar dan berujar. 

"Sehun jika saja aku tak kembali jangan pernah mencari ku." Sehun yang awalnya sedang bersantai dengan anjing putih yang ia temukan di jalanan pasar sontak berdiri menatap Jongin. 

"Kau tidak berniat melarikan diri kan? Jika ini karena masalah sewa rumah, aku punya cukup uang untuk mambayarnya. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapanku kemarin."

Jongin mendengus pelan dan menutup pintu. 

"Asal kau tahu! ketika aku kembali, aku benar-benar akan membelikanmu sebuah rumah teman" masih sempat ia dengar suara Jongin yang semakin lama semakin samar. Sehun kini benar-benar berharap Jongin tidak melakukan hal yang konyol.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo melirik jendela rumahnya, dapat ia lihat bulan bersinar begitu terangnya di langit malam yang sudah cukup larut. 

Saat ini ia sedang menggoreng kacang tanah yang baru Ibunya bawakan 2 hari yang lalu. 

Asik menggoreng tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang pundaknya. 

"Boleh ku cicipi sedikit?"

_ bugh~ _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin melempar tali dengan pengait di ujungnya kearah rooftop istana. Dan sesuai harapannya tali tersebut tersangkut kuat diatas sana. 

_ 'Skill mencuri ku boleh juga' _

Secepatnya ia memanjat naik dengan tali tersebut. Sesuai rencana, ketika tiba di atas dapat ia lihat mahkota sang pangeran yang menghilang. 

_ 'Lagipula empunya juga hilang, seharusnya tidak apa-apa kalau mahkotanya turut hilang' _

Jongin membatin. Seringai terus menempel di bibirnya, mengeluarkan seutas tali yang serupa dengan yang ia gunakan saat memanjat istana dan menggunakannya untuk memancing mahkota di bawah sana. 

Sangat indah, bersinar memantulkan cahaya bulan. Dan Jongin sebelumnya tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari sekarang. 

Jongin layaknya terhipnotis oleh mahkota yang semakin dekat untuk diraih. Ketika mahkota sampai ditangannya, pintu ruangan terbuka. 

Tertangkap basah Jongin segera melarikan diri. Memanfaatkan apa yang ia gunakan untuk sampai ke atas. Dan mengamati keadaan gerbang istana yang ditutup. 

Segera Jongin berlari ke arah kanan pagar istana. Ia sudah merencanakan ini di awal niatnya untuk merampok istana. 

Ketika Jongin menendang botol hari itu, Ia dapat melihat lubang di pagar istana tertutupi semak-semak di bagian dalamnya. 

Ia dengan panik segera merombak semak-semak di bawah pagar. Ketika menemukan lubang, segeralah ia keluar tanpa berpikir dua kali. 

Jongin benar-benar telah merencanakan segala hal dengan sangat matang. Ia tahu apa yang ada di balik lubang kecil pagar istana adalah pasar kerajaan Corona yang tak pernah sepi.

Dan ketika ia berada di keramaian, dapat dipastikan para pengawal akan kesulitan mengejarnya. 

Namun nasib sial mungkin terlalu mencintainya. Yang ia temukan sekarang adalah hutan belukar yang lembab dan gelap. 

Tak ada waktu untuk menyesal sekarang, Jongin dapat mendengar keributan di dalam istana dan tak ada pilihan lain selain pergi menjauh. 

Cukup lama Jongin berlari dan sekarang ia sudah sangat lelah. Beruntung bulan bersinar terang malam ini, setidaknya Jongin bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan jalannya. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena tergelincir di jurang hutan. 

Batu besar menjulang tinggi dan tertutup tumbuhan merambat menjadi pilihan Jongin untuk beristirahat. Perlahan ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. 

Tapi lagi-lagi nasib mempermainkan dirinya. Demi Tuhan Jongin hanya ingin beristirahat! Tapi ia malah terjatuh ke belakang. Menemukan tempat rahasia yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

Jongin yang awalnya ingin mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah dan isi kebun binatang malah tertegun. 

Terkejut, kagum dan speechless melihat rumah yang tinggi menjulang namun tak memiliki pintu. 

Jongin dilema ia sudah sangat lelah untuk memanjat ke atas namun ia rasa akan sangat nyaman disana. 

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia beraksi. Mengeluarkan tali yang ia gunakan saat memanjat istana dan terkagum untuk kesekian kalinya dengan skill yang ia punya. 

Ketika sampai, bukan seperti ekspektasinya akan bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua renta. Ia malah bertemu dengan sesosok pria mungil yang memasak sambil bernyanyi dan bergoyang.

"Boleh ku cicipi sedikit?" Jongin berucap pelan, berusaha untuk tidak mengejutkan sembari memegang pundak sang lelaki agar meyakinkan bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara sekarang ini benar-benar manusia. 

Namun Jongin sekali lagi—mungkin terakhir kalinya hari ini—harus berhadapan dengan nasib sialnya. Kepalanya yang malang disapa oleh sendok kayu bekas memasak si lelaki mungil. 

Tak ada pilihan lain selain pingsan. Karena Jongin benar-benar sudah lelah.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo menatap sosok lelaki yang telah menyusup ke rumahnya. Dia tidak menyangka seorang penjahat dapat tumbang hanya dengan sebuah sendok kayu yang ia pegang. 

Masih meneliti tubuh asing di depannya. Kyungsoo tertegun. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo bertemu orang lain selain Ibunya. Dan lihat sekarang, kesan pertama yang ia berikan pada lelaki pertama yang ia temui sangatlah buruk. 

Diangkatnya tubuh yang lebih besar dari badannya itu ke kursi meja makan. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah jendela yang terbuka, dan mengintip ke bawah. Dilihatnya Seutas tali yang menjuntai ke bawah. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana cara si orang asing masuk ke rumahnya. 

Ia mengambil tali tersebut agar tak ada lagi penyusup baru yang akan datang. Tali tersebut ia gunakan untuk mengikat sang orang asing pada kursi.

Baru tiga perempat mengikat, ia mengerjap. Menatap Kyungsoo kemudian berucap.

"Apa kau mau memerkosaku?" dengan nada polos dengan wajah yang—dibuat-buat—polos. 

Kyungsoo dengan panik mengambil sendok kayu dan berancang-ancang akan memukul. 

"Tunggu!! Aku mohon jangan lakukan!!"

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Jongin menghela napas lega. 

"Dengar, Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tak akan melukaimu ataupun memerkosamu...” sepertinya Jongin salah bicara, karena sungguh wajah Kyungsoo sekarang sedang tidak bersahabat. 

“—Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk beristirahat"

Ekspresi Kyungsoo masih datar sedangkan Jongin berusaha membuat wajahnya semelas mungkin. 

"Baiklah"

"Wow manis! suara mu merdu dan kau baru berbicara sekarang?. Kupikir kau bisu"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku manis."

"Baiklah man—"

Tangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak ke atas bersama sendoknya berhasil membungkam Jongin. Hampir saja kepalanya menjadi korban

"Dan ada syaratnya. Kau harus membawaku keluar dari sini."

"Dan kalau aku tidak mau?" kali ini Jongin yang berwajah datar. 

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak dan memukul kepala Jongin dengan sendok kayu andalannya. 

"Aww~ apa kau akan terus memukul jika aku membantah? Aku bisa saja gila karena sendokmu! kau tau?" Jongin mengelus kepalanya pelan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat dengan sigap melayangkan sendoknya. 

Namun sayang, mungkin nasib sial Jongin sekarang menular ke Kyungsoo. Jongin berhasil menangkap sendok dan menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo di karpet usang rumahnya. 

Siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka, pasti bermimpi buruk. Kyungsoo yang terlentang di bawah dengan sendok ditangannya serta Jongin yang terikat dengan kursi tengah menindihi.

"Hei menyingkirlah!! kau berat!!"

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan sendok sialan itu"

"Kau dulu yang menyingkir!!"

"Okay manis. Dalam hitungan ketiga, bersamaan."

"1"

"2"

"3"

Tak ada yang bergerak. 

"Sudah kuduga, kau penjahat yang tak bisa dipercaya." Kyungsoo membuang wajah. Menatap kosong langit-langit rumahnya. 

"Kau sebut aku penjahat sedang dirimu sendiri menyekapku seperti ini. Dan lihat! tanganmu bahkan masih memegang sendok bodoh itu."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. 

"Aku hanya mencoba menjaga diri"

"Dan aku hanya butuh bantuan"

"Tapi—" 

Kedua insan dalam ruangan yang sempit sama-sama tertegun. Namun dengan alasan yang berbeda. 

Kyungsoo tentu saja terkejut ketika seseorang menyentuh bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. 

Tapi ada apa dengan Jongin? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat ini? Apakah karena efek samping dari pukulan sendok milik Kyungsoo?. 

"Aww~"

Lamunan Jongin terhenti. Kyungsoo benar-benar sosok lelaki mungil yang barbar. Ia menggigit jari telunjuk Jongin yang menempel di bibirnya karena tak tahan lagi. 

Demi Tuhan! Jongin benar-benar berat dan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tidak tahan ditindih seperti ini. 

"Baiklah! mari bicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin" Kyungsoo berujar sembari melempar jauh sendok andalannya ke sudut ruangan. 

Jongin bangkit dan dengan cepat melepas ikatan tali. Beruntung skill melarikan dirinya sudah terasah sejak kecil. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dua orang lelaki dalam ruangan yang sempit saat ini duduk berhadapan. Saling berkenalan dan bercakap dengan lebih normal. 

“Jadi biar ku perjelas, namamu Kyungsoo. Kau adalah pria berumur 20 tahun—“

“Besok 20 tahun, untuk saat ini aku masih 19”

“Baiklah, kau telah hidup selama 19 tahun dan belum pernah keluar rumah karena ibumu melarang?”

“Yap! Sekarang giliranmu penyusup! ceritakan kisahmu!” Kyungsoo berbinar. Baru kali ini Jongin melihat senyumnya. Jika Jongin boleh jujur, wajahnya yang manis menjadi berkali-lipat lebih manis lagi dengan senyuman.

“Well namaku... Kai dan aku bukan penyusup—

—Umurku... 23 tahun.”

“Itu saja?” raut cemberut kini menghiasi wajah lelaki mungil. Dalam hati Jongin kagum dengan kepribadian sosok di depannya.

“Apa yang kau harapkan?”

“...” raut merengut tetap bertahan di wajah si mungil. Jongin tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, Kyungsoo yang ngambek begini terlihat lucu namun lebih dari apapun jika ditanya favoritnya, Jongin tak ragu memilih binar wajah Kyungsoo kala tengah bahagia.

“Okay fine. Aku pergi berburu dengan temanku dan entah bagaimana ceritanya aku tersesat dan sampai kesini. Kemudian ketika mendapat harapan untuk beristirahat aku malah disambut oleh sosok di depanku dengan sendok kayu bekas memasaknya.” Jongin menceritakan kisahnya—yang setengah kebenaran dan setengah kebohongan—pada Kyungsoo dalam sekali tarikan napas. Melihat Kyungsoo hanya melongo Jongin melanjutkan “Puas? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

“Bagaimana rasanya keluar?”

“Rasanya seperti keluar.”

“Oh ayolah!! serius!!”

“Baiklah, kukatakan padamu. Sebaiknya rencanamu keluar dari rumah ini tak perlu kau wujudkan—“

“Tapi kenapa? Apa yang ada diluar sana? Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus di rumah saja?”

“Bagaimana dengan kau beri alasan kenapa harus keluar?”

“Pertama, aku bosan. Kedua, aku penasaran dengan hal diluar sana. Ketiga, _ seriously i’m really fucking bored _ ”

“Lihat!! kau hanya punya dua alasan, sedang aku punya ribuan alasan kenapa kau harus menetap di rumah saja” Kyungsoo tak menanggapi, kembali dalam fase merengutnya. Jongin menghela napas dan melanjutkan.

“Pertama, ada banyak sekali orang jahat diluar sana—“

“Ck sekarang kau mulai terlihat seperti Ibuku” Kyungsoo berdecih sembari merotasikan matanya. Sementara Jongin tak acuh dan melanjutkan argumennya.

“Kedua, sulit untuk bertahan hidup di luar. Kau beruntung karena ibumu bekerja untuk menghidupimu...” Kyungsoo tergemap ia yang awalnya nampak kesal mulai mengalihkan atensinya pada Jongin sepenuhnya

“Ketiga, di luar tidak seindah dan seseru yang kau pikirkan. Aku bahkan lebih suka berada di rumah saja dibanding harus keluar rumah.” Jongin tersenyum saat memergoki Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

“Keempat, aku tidak mau direpotkan olehmu saat kita keluar nanti” Jongin memberi isyarat dengan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang hendak protes untuk tetap diam sementara ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Kelima, aku bersumpah demi isi ranselku—

—tunggu dulu! mana ransel ku?” Jongin bergerak panik sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum menang.

“Kau bawa aku keluar, baru kau dapatkan ranselmu”

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Baiklah manis, kau sudah sampai ke bawah sini dengan selamat, sekarang berikan tasku—“ Jongin terperangah, tepat setelah Kyungsoo mendarat ke halaman rumahnya langsung saja ia berjingkat-jingkat ria.

“WOOHOOO!!! INI ADALAH ULANG TAHUN TERBAIK!!” Jongin tersenyum lembut sebelum terbelalak karena Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arah sungai yang tak jauh dari mereka.

“Tunggu dulu kau tidak tau bisa saja sungai itu terlalu dal—“

“—lam” terlambat, Jongin tak melihat apa-apa lagi selain gelembung udara yang tertinggal di permukaan sungai.

“Manis”

“Apa kau masih hidup?”

“Oh ayolah setidaknya jangan membawa ranselku, itu bisa saja hanyut”

“Kali ini bercandamu keterlaluan. Aku bersumpah“

“KYUNGSOO?!”

Jongin bersumpah tak ada yang lebih melegakan daripada melihat sosok mungil yang muncul di permukaan. Dapat ia lihat lelaki gundul tersenyum menggoda.

“Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?”

“Akhirnya kau memanggilku Kyungsoo. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal? aku benci dipanggil manis”

“Jadi kau melakukan hal itu hanya karena aku memanggilmu manis?” raut tak senang dengan gestur meminta penjelasan melekat pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo hanya menatap polos.

“Sekarang kau puaskan? Kemarikan ranselku dan jangan menggangguku. Aku ingin segera pulang” Kyungsoo dengan wajah basahnya memasang ekspresi memohon. Jongin enggan mengakui hal itu imut, namun ayolah!! Pipi menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut adalah pengecualian.

“Baiklah kau mau kemana?” Jongin mengalah, dia tidak punya pilihan dan wajah memohon Kyungsoo mengacaukan hatinya.

“Kemana saja Kai! Asal segala rasa penasaranku terbayar aku akan mengikutimu” Kyungsoo berbinar-binar, berputar mengelilingi Jongin sambil menari-nari abstrak. Sedang lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya menatap.

“Aku akan mengantarmu dan ranselku kembali, sepakat?”

“Aku ingin melihat lampion nanti malam! Kita pulang kesini setelah melihat lampion, setelah itu ranselmu kembali. Okay?”

“Hm~ baiklah” katanya lesu.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Rajaku, besok adalah ulang tahun putra kita dan mahkotanya menghilang. Sekarang tak ada lagi kenangan tentang Yool-ku” seorang wanita paruh baya menangis didepan suaminya.

Bagi seorang ibu, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada kehilangan anaknya sepenuhnya. Harta, tahta, kekuasaan, pengakuan andai bisa ditukar dengan anaknya ia akan merelakannya. Sembilan belas tahun terpisah dari sang anak yang baru ia besarkan selama satu tahun benar-benar menyesakkan sang Ratu kerajaan Corona.

Jika bertanya, bagaimana perasaan sang Raja? Maka jawabannya lebih menyedihkan lagi. Raja memang sedih, namun kesedihan bukan alasan untuk menelantarkan rakyatnya. Raja harus memendam kesedihan seorang diri dan memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. 

Sejujurnya Raja lah yang merasa sangat kehilangan. Di malam ketika pangeran Lee Yool diculik oleh penyihir jahat sang Raja hanya bisa melihat tanpa sempat menyelamatkan darah dagingnya. Rasa Bersalah, sedih, tertekan, marah, cemas semua harus ditanggung oleh Raja.

Bertahun-tahun rasa berkecamuk menghantui sang Raja, satu-satunya cara yang ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya adalah lampion. Di setiap ulang tahun sang Putra, beliau selalu menerbangkan lampion ke langit. Berharap suatu saat Pangeran kembali dengan lampion yang meneranginya di perjalanan.

“Tenang saja Ratu ku. Entah mengapa setelah mahkota itu hilang, aku merasa Yool kita lebih dekat dengan kita. Aku rasa dia sendiri yang akan membawa pulang mahkotanya.” Tangis Ratu memudar. Ia menatap suaminya penuh harap.

“Aku harap firasatmu benar. Aku akan memasak untuknya dan menjewer telinganya karena pulang terlambat” suasana sendu sedikit menghangat dengan tawa kecil pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Tada” Jongin merentangkan tangan ke atas dengan wajah datar dan nada yang tak kalah datarnya.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo, melompat-lompat dengan mata berbinar. “Wow!! Tempat apa ini? Dan kenapa ada banyak barang-barang?” tanyanya riang sambil berlarian dari sudut ke sudut. Belum sempat Kyungsoo berselebrasi jungkir balik, Jongin sudah menahan tangannya.

“Baiklah Kyungsoo, ini adalah perpustakaan. Dalam dunia luar ada yang namanya aturan. Ini bukan rumahmu, jadi kau tidak boleh berisik—“

“Jadi siapa pemilik perpustakaan ini? Apa dia pemarah? Kenapa melarang orang berisik? Kenapa membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahnya? Kenapa banyak benda-benda aneh tersusun? Dimana dapurnya? Kamar kecil? Apa airnya mengalir dengan baik? Apa—“

“Cukup Kyungsoo. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau pandai membaca?”

“Apa itu membaca?”

“Aku membawamu ke tempat yang salah” Jongin rasanya mau pingsan saja.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dua sejoli dengan perbedaan tinggi yang signifikan menghabiskan kurang lebih 5 jam di dalam perpustakaan. Kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 jam untuk membaca, membuat Jongin takjub entah karena skillnya dalam mengajar atau karena gesit dan mudahnya Kyungsoo belajar. Kini Jongin jatuh tertidur di samping Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membaca.

Kyungsoo menyukai tempat ini, segala hal yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran rasanya lunas terbayar. Bahkan ada banyak hal baru yang ia dapat dari benda aneh yang Jongin sebut sebagai ‘Buku’. Kyungsoo bersyukur Jongin membawanya ke perpustakaan dan mengajarinya cara membaca. Ia akan berterima kasih saat Jongin bangun nanti.

“The Greatest Maple...” Kyungsoo memperhatikan gambar di sampul buku berwarna Maroon.

“Oh~ jadi gambar yang kutemui di sepanjang jalan itu, namanya daun maple” Kyungsoo bermonolog. Membuka sampul dan membaca kalimat dengan tanda kutip di halaman depan.

_ “Daun-daun berguguran _

_ Menyisakan sebuah harapan _

_ Biarkanlah menjadi mimpi _

_ Selamatkan jiwa tak bersalah” _

Kyungsoo tertegun. Segera ia buka halaman berikutnya dan terlarut dalam tulisan di buku usang. Begitu serius membaca ia bahkan tak menyadari Jongin yang telah terbangun dan mengambil ransel kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di perpustakaan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga, memacu langkahnya kerumah sewa dan menemukan Sehun yang tengah bermain bersama Anjing putihnya. “Vivi berguling!! Hahaha anak pintar!” Jongin tersenyum dan menghampiri kawannya. 

“Merindukan ku?”

“Kupikir kau sudah mat—JONGIN AWAS!!!” penglihatannya memburam menatap Kyungsoo di ujung jalan kemudian jatuh terkapar ke tanah.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo tersadar ketika Jongin menutup pintu perpustakaan, refleks ia berlari mengejar dengan buku yang masih ia pegang. Beruntung tubuhnya yang kecil terasa ringan saat berlari mengejar Jongin.

Cukup lelah mengejar ia terpaku saat Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan tersenyum ke arah sosok lelaki putih yang tengah bermain dengan seekor anjing yang juga berbulu putih. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaku. Melainkan dua orang berbadan besar datang dari arah belakang Jongin, membawa sebatang kayu yang hanya dengan melihatnya Kyungsoo tau itu sangat berat.

“JONGIN AWAS!!!” teriakan dari lelaki pucat bagai tamparan. Kyungsoo bergetar, tepat di hadapannya Jongin terjatuh ketika sebatang kayu menghantam kepalanya. 

Ia jatuh berlutut, kakinya melemas dan peluhnya keluar deras. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, meratapi kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Kyungsoo tidak pernah se-syok ini dalam 19 tahun ia hidup. Sialnya ia merasa syok berlebihan seperti ini hanya karena sang penipu yang meninggalkannya sendirian di perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo menatap dua orang asing tadi yang kini lari menjauh dengan ransel kusam di tangan salah satunya. Kemudian memaksa kakinya berjalan tertatih ke arah lelaki yang kini bersimbah darah. Satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini, Ibunya benar tentang monster jahat diluar rumah.

“Kai...”

“...”

“Kai bangun! ku mohon—“

“JONGIN! BERTAHAN!! TABIB SEGERA DATANG KUMOHON BERTAHANLAH” Kyungsoo tersentak, lelaki pucat yang tadi baru saja berlari menjauh—Kyungsoo pikir mengejar dua monster jahat—datang kembali dengan teriakan dan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya.

“Jongin?” pelan namun cukup membuat lelaki berkulit putih berhenti dengan sikap hebohnya.

“Siapa kau?” tanyanya bingung, namun belum sempat Kyungsoo bicara ia segera memotong.

“—Emm nanti saja kenalannya, sekarang bantu aku mengangkatnya ke dalam terlebih dahulu” ia berucap tergesa-gesa sembari mengikat kepala Jongin dengan kain bajunya, berusaha menghambat darah keluar lebih banyak.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Jadi siapa namamu anak kecil? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin? Kau tidak diculik olehnya kan?” Sehun mendaratkan bokongnya ke samping Kyungsoo. Air muka lelaki manis berubah kesal.

“Pertama, namaku Kyungsoo dan aku bukan anak kecil aku pria berumur 20 tahun  _ besok”  _ Sehun dengar sekalipun Kyungsoo mengecilkan suara di akhir kalimatnya.

“Aku tidak diculik, tapi lebih buruk dari itu, pria ini telah menipuku bahkan untuk nama aslinya” Kyungsoo berseru sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin yang tengah berbaring.

“Apa saja yang ia katakan?” Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu apa jawabannya tapi ia ingin memastikan.

“Namanya Kai dan dia adalah pria berumur 23 tahun.” Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, ia sibuk meneliti Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Hening sebentar hingga Sehun berujar pelan.

“Aku tak heran kenapa dia berbohong”

“Apa?!” Kyungsoo mendengarnya hanya saja ia ingin memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

“hm~ dia berbohong padamu tentang nama dan umurnya. Untuk urusan nama ia memang sering seperti itu. Kai lebih keren katanya. Dan untuk umur—“

Jeda sejenak Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jongin kemudian menatap ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana senja di luar rumah.

“Hei pucat! apa Jongin tidak akan bangun?”

“Tentu saja tidak, kepalanya terbentur dan kehabisan banyak darah. Setidaknya aku bisa bersyukur dia masih hidup untuk membayar utang-utangnya padaku. Dan Kyungjoo, jangan panggil aku pucat. Namaku Sehun.” Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang masih bertahan dengan wajah cemberutnya.

“Namaku Kyungsoo bukan Kyungjoo” si manis menghiraukan uluran tangan Sehun dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah buku bersampul maroon.

“Menurutmu apa maksud kata-kata itu?”

“Kata-kata apa?” Sehun menatap buku ditangan Kyungsoo kemudian beralih ke wajah Kyungsoo.

“Daun-daun berguguran.. menyisakan sebuah harapan, biarkanlah jadi mimpi. Selamatkan jiwa tak  _ bersalah”  _ suara Kyungsoo memudar mengakhiri ucapannya membaca kata dalam buku, kala melihat gurat wajah sulit dimengerti hinggap di wajah Sehun.

“Kau kenapa?”

“Apa yang kau lakukan?!” mata si pria lebih tinggi terbelalak.

“Apa?! Aku hanya membaca buku ini!” Kyungsoo agak membetak sembari membenahi poninya yang berantakan.

T—unggu dulu? Poni? Kyungsoo bersumpah demi Tuhan! Ibu memotong rambutnya hingga cepak kemarin dan hal yang mustahil jika Poni tumbuh di kepalanya dalam semalam.

“AKHHH!!!!!!” Sehun dan Kyungsoo berteriak serempak mengejutkan pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“A-aku tak tahu. Kemarin kepalaku masih gundul. Dan tiba-tiba saja ini muncul, aku sangat terkejut hingga berteriak. Maaf” Kyungsoo nampak frustasi sembari mempermainkan poni di kepalanya. Sehun pikir itu cukup imut, namun saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas keimutan Kyungsoo.

“Cepak? Kau tak cepak saat datang kemari, hanya saja barusan rambutmu memanjang sedikit dan mengeluarkan cahaya saat membaca buku itu....” Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat buku maroon dan merampasnya.

“Daun-daun berguguran.. menyisakan sebuah harapan, biarkanlah jadi mimpi. Selamatkan jiwa tak bersalah” Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, yg ditatap menggelengkan kepala.

“Apa aku salah nada?” Sehun mencoba berulang kali namun tak ada yang terjadi.

“Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi” Sehun mengulurkan buku maroon ke arah si kecil namun ia menggeleng.

“Aku mendengarmu berulang-ulang sampai hapal” terkekeh kecil dan mulai menutup matanya.

“ _ Daun-daun berguguran.. menyisakan sebuah harapan, biarkanlah jadi mimpi. Selamatkan jiwa tak bersalah”  _ Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Sehun.

“Tak terjadi apa-apa.” Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, mengambil buku dan mulai mengecek apa ia salah mengucapkannya.

“Apa aku salah hapal? Daun-daun berguguran.. menyisakan sebuah harapan, biarkanlah jadi mimpi. Selamatkan jiwa tak bersalah. Aku benar kok—“ ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat ia melihat Sehun melongo di hadapannya dengan telunjuk bergetar.

“AKHHHHH!!!”

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Jadi mantra ini hanya berlaku untukku?”

Sehun mengangguk.

“Dan hanya dengan membaca buku ini?”

Lagi sehun mengangguk dengan lebih semangat.

“Tapi kenapa?” 

Kini Sehun berhenti mengangguk, ia menatap buku di tangan Kyungsoo dan meraihnya perlahan. Membaca lembar demi lembar dengan teliti kemudian tertegun saat menemukan yang ia cari. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata melotot kemudian melompat ke bawah dan bersujud ke kakinya.

“Yang Mulia Pangeran maafkan kelancangan hamba”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Dahulu kala, di puncak gunung kerajaan Corona, terdapat pohon maple yang satu daun di pucuknya tak pernah gugur. Desas desus mengatakan pohon tersebut di anugrahi oleh leluhur penyihir yang baik hati. Segala penyakit dapat sembuh hanya dengan daun maple di pohon itu, namun jangan pernah mengambil daun di pucuk dan yang telah gugur.

Daun yang gugur sudah tak berguna, sementara daun dicucuk adalah anugerah yang harus dijaga. Semua rakyat bahkan pihak kerajaan menjaga pohon maple. Mereka menghargai jasanya dan menjadikannya sebagai logo khas kerajaan Corona. Mereka tak segan menghukum siapapun yang mencoba mengambil pucuk daun di pohon maple.

Hingga sang Ratu yang tengah mengandung anak yang telah dinanti selama bertahun-tahun mengalami kritis. Tabib tak bisa membantu banyak, sementara musim dingin tengah berlangsung. Hanya tersisa daun di pucuk pohon maple ajaib, yang lain telah gugur. 

Sang Raja bimbang, ia tak ingin mengambil keuntungan untuk masalah pribadi, namun tetap saja posisinya sebagai ayah terancam. Raja depresi dan jatuh sakit karena memikirkannya, rakyat Corona tentu merasa Iba. Raja selalu ramah dan begitu baik hati, dan melihat sang pemimpin yang sakit akan mempengaruhi rakyatnya pula.

Rakyat Corona membantu sang Raja, mereka memberi dukungan dan ijin untuk mengambil pucuk daun. Bagi mereka tak masalah jika daun itu hilang, Putra Mahkota yang dinanti-nantikan akan menggantikan peran daun dan membantu rakyat saat ia besar nanti. Membawa keceriaan dan menyembuhkan kesedihan.

Seperti yang diekspektasikan, Daun di pucuk Pohon benar-benar istimewa. Putra Mahkota lahir dengan selamat pun begitu sang Ratu. Ia dianugerahi rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan serupa dengan warna Daun di pucuk pohon. Walau pohon maple tak lagi berkhasiat, namun rakyat tak sedih. Mereka menyambut kelahiran pangeran dengan suka cita. Menerbangkan lampion ke langit untuk menerangi malam.

Kehidupan keluarga kerajaan begitu hangat setidaknya hingga satu tahun. Di malam ulang tahun sang pangeran yang pertama. Angin berhembus kencang, daun-daun berguguran dan rintik air mulai jatuh. Di depan mata sang Raja, Putra Mahkota dibawa pergi oleh sesosok berjubah hitam dengan raut wajah yang sudah renta.

Raja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga tersadar di beberapa menit berikutnya. Mengerahkan semua pengawal kerajaan untuk mencari Pangeran yang menghilang. Namun hingga saat ini, pangeran tak pernah kembali ataupun ditemukan.

Keluarga kerajaan terpuruk dan suasana di kerajaan menjadi murung. Hingga di tahun kedua ulang tahun Pangeran, untuk pertama kali sang Raja menghidupkan suasana, menerbangkan lampion dengan harapan sang putra dapat melihatnya. Begitu terus setiap malam menjelang tanggal 12 Januari, menjadi tradisi baru Masyarakat Kerajaan Corona.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Di buku ini dikatakan bahwa mantra tersebut digunakan untuk penyembuhan penyakit apapun dengan daun mapel di puncak gunung, lalu apa hubungannya dengan ‘diriku adalah seorang pangeran’ Sehun?”

“Yang mulia kau—“

“Jangan panggil aku Yang Mulia! Itu menggelikan” Kyungsoo bergidik seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar merasa tergelitik.

“Tapi Yang mu—“

“Ayolah sehun! Panggil aku anak kecil, Kyungsoo, Kyungjoo atau apapun itu selain Yang Mulia!! Itu benar-benar menggelikan!!” Sehun menampilkan wajah polosnya ketika Kyungsoo mengoceh dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

“Baiklah kalau begitu imut—“ Sehun menutup mulutnya ketika tatapan tajam diarahkan padanya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, tubuh Sehun sudah menjadi daging cincang saat ini

“Oke Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu tadi adalah hal yang terjadi pada setiap daun Maple di puncak gunung saat diberi mantra, bersinar kemerahan” hening sejenak lalu Sehun melanjutkan

“Sang Pangeran telah hilang sejak 19 tahun yang lalu, dan besok adalah ulang tahunnya,” Kyungsoo tertegun namun tidak menyela omongan lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

“Rambut sang pangeran berwarna coklat kemerahan layaknya daun maple di pucuk pohon. Tentu tak akan sulit menemukannya diantara orang-orang berambut hitam legam di kerajaan ini, kecuali,, ia dikurung di suatu tempat dan tidak dibiarkan keluar.” Kyungsoo menatap kearah jendela, suasana di luar semakin gelap. Ia meraih buku ajaib—Sehun menyebut begitu—nya kemudian berjalan ke arah Jongin yang masih belum sadar.

“Aku harus segera kembali dengan mahkota, dan hanya dia yang bisa membantuku.” Sehun menatap Kyungsoo heran. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan sang pangeran pada sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya pada luka Jongin yang diperban. Kemudian membaca mantra di buku ajaib. Sehun tau sesuatu yang ajaib akan terjadi, tapi kenapa ia masih saja terkejut? Jongin masih tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Sementara Kyungsoo tak menyerah, ia melakukannya sekali lagi.

“ _ Daun-daun berguguran.. menyisakan sebuah harapan, biarkanlah jadi mimpi. Selamatkan jiwa tak bersalah”  _ Perlahan sang pangeran membuka matanya, dan tak diduga ia disuguhi pemandangan kurang enak dipandang.

Jongin menatapnya seakan-akan dirinya adalah hantu. Mata terbuka lebar, bibir menganga dan suara memekik tertahan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

_ “Okay here we go again _ .” Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya, sementara Sehun di pojok sana hanya meringis.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Apa harus sekarang? Ayolah aku baru saja pulih!!” Jongin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, tanpa sengaja melepas perban dari tabib sehingga memperlihatkan kepalanya yg bersih tanpa luka.

“Kau terlihat baik-baik saja.” Sehun menimpali

“Aku juga lelah Jongin, tapi ibu pasti akan mencari buku ini di perpustakaan. Dan saat menyadari bahwa buku ini telah hilang, ia pasti akan mencari ku.”

Belum sempat Jongin menyanggah Kyungsoo melanjutkan.

“Dan aku Ingin di ulang tahun ku yang ke-20 ini menjadi saat bahagia untuk semua orang. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi penjahat. Jadi sahabatku saja, aku akan membuatmu kaya tanpa harus mencuri atau berjudi.” Hening sekian detik. Hingga Jongin beranjak.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Nampaknya ia harus melakukan ini sendiri.

“Aku harus berkemaskan? Aku juga ingin memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran” sontak binar bahagia muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kini tiga orang pemuda tengah mengawasi dua orang lelaki yang tengah berbincang ria. Nampak sangat jelas raut bahagia dijajah mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terus meneruk menukik dahi.

“Ayolah, kita tidak berbuat jahat! Anggap saja kita membantu Jongin melunasi hutangnya yang menumpuk.”

“Benar sekali Hangyul!, setidaknya kita cukup baik dengan membiarkannya hidup. Jika itu orang lain mungkin ia sudah ada di atas sana mengawasi kita” mereka tertawa semakin keras. Mungkin efek alkohol yang mereka minum mulai bekerja.

Jongin semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengenal mereka. Jongin tahu di bar inilah mereka sering menghamburkan uang. Jongin cukup mengenal mereka, mereka selalu saja mengejarnya dan ketika Jongin tak punya apa-apa, mereka akan menghajar. Saat diserang tadi, sekalipun Jongin tak melihat, ketika tahu mahkota yang ia ambil tanpa permisi itu hilang, dua nama orang-orang di seberang sana langsung terlintas di otaknya.

“Hangyul dan Seungyoun” ucap Jongin lirih namun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

“Baiklah setelah mereka tak sadarkan diri, baru kita ambil mengerti?” Sehun menjelaskan rencananya yang direspon Kyungsoo dengan mengangguk.

“Tapi aku kasihan dengannya. Dia tak punya keluarga. Ayahnya sakit-sakitan sementara ibunya menelantarkanya.” Sehun tau itu namun sang pangeran tidak. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sementara yang ditatap membuang muka.

“Aku tak heran dia suka mengutang seperti itu, sangat menyusahkan. Sama saja seperti ayahnya” mereka lagi-lagi terbahak. 

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, rahang mengeras dengan urat yang agak menyembul di dahi. Mereka bisa menghina Jongin sepuasnya, ia bisa menerima. Namun lain cerita jika sang ayah yang dihina, Jongin tak akan tinggal diam. “sudah cukup, mereka benar-benar keterlaluan”

Terlambat adalah kata yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Jongin saat ini sudah memukul dua orang teler di seberang sana. Membabi buta tak menghiraukan sosok lain yang membawa pisau di belakangnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat tak mau kecolongan lagi. Ia berteriak memanggil nama Jongin. Sialnya ketika Jongin berbalik, sesuatu yang tajam tepat menancap dada.

Kyungsoo berteriak berlari menghampiri Jongin diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Sementara sosok berjubah telah berlari menjauh. Dengan cepat lelaki mungil membuka bukunya, tangan bergetar diletakkan tepat di dada Jongin yang tak berhenti mengalirkan darah.

“Aku mohon bertahanlah.” Mata pangeran kecil basah. Sementara Sehun menatap sahabatnya risau.

“Eungh~ apa yang terjadi?” 

“DASAR BODOH!! KUPIKIR KAU SUDAH MATI!!.” Kyungsoo menjerit dengan tangis yang semakin melonjak. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya menimpa lelaki yang membuatnya menangis, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

“Aku pulang saja yah. Aku mulai merasa seperti obat nyamuk.” Perkataan Sehun berhasil mengundang tawa doa orang yang masih berpelukan.

“Pulanglah Sehun. Lagipula kita sudah dapat mahkotanya.” Jongin menunjuk ke arah tasnya yang tergeletak bersama Hangyul dan Seungyoun di lantai.

“Kita bisa pulang bersama. Kenapa menyuruh Sehun pulang sendiri?” 

“Bukankah kita berdua harus pergi melihat lampion? Aku pria sejati Kyungsoo! Tidak mungkin bagiku ingkar janji!!” Jongin berucap menggebu-gebu sementara yang paling mungil hanya terkekeh.

“kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan tak pernah meninggalkanku sendirian di perpustakaan.” Walau Kyungsoo terdengar bercanda namun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti lelaki perkasa.

“Aku pulang yah!!” Sehun agak berteriak di depan pintu bar yang lumayan jauh dari posisi dua sejoli. Sedikit mencairkan suasana yang Jongin rasa sedikit canggung.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Angin berhembus menerpa rambut sang pangeran, membuatnya menari mengikuti arah angin. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pencuri ulung yang ia temui tepat tiga tahun yang lalu. Menengadah menatap langit. 

Di atas puncak gunung, bersandar pada pohon mapel yang dulunya luar biasa, dua sejoli termenung. Mereka terdiam sembari menatapi ratusan bintang diatas sana.

“Kau tahu Kyung? Diatas sana ayahku pasti sedang melihatku. Aku sudah mengatakan soal bintang adalah ruh kan?”

“Hm~ mereka selalu bersama kita. Bersinar untuk menemani kita. Dan mengawasi kita dari atas sana. Kau mengatakannya tiga tahun yang lalu Jongin, ditempat ini pada malam ulang tahun ku.”

“Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun saja yah.”

“Yah sudah tiga tahun dan kau sudah berubah sekarang.” Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan senyum diwajah, 

“Berubah?” Jongin mengernyit, balas menatap pria disampingnya masih dengan kernyitan di dahinya. “berubah bagaimana?”

“Well, sekarang kau bukan pencuri lagi. Kau kekasihku sekarang!!” si Mungil mengerlingkan matanya bermaksud menggoda lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

“Oh~ soal itu..., sebenarnya aku masih berusaha mencuri.’’ Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bintang, mengabaikan raut wajah terkasih yang merah siap meledak.

“Jongin! Apalagi yang kau curi?! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika ingin sesuatu katakan saja. Jangan mencuri!” Pangeran merengut, mengoceh dengan bentakan yang sialnya bagi Jongin justru terdengar Imut.

“Aku mau sayang. Tapi ini tidak bisa didapat dengan uang.” Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Entah karena marah atau malu, kemungkinan Panggilan sayang dari sang kekasih-lah penyebabnya.

“Memang apa yang mau Jongin curi?” kepala dimiringkan dengan mata berbinar polos. Jongin bersumpah akan menggigit pipi si mungil jika saja mereka tidak sedang berbicara serius begini.

“Hati calon mertua. Aku yakin kau ingin menikah sebelum umur 25 kan?” Jongin berucap santai tak menghiraukan kekasihnya yang berjuang menetralkan Jantung.

“TENTU!!”

“Wow semangat sekali.” 

“Aku lelah terus-terusan diledek Sehun. Lagi-pula ayo menikah Jongin! Ayah sudah merestui!” kini giliran Jongin serangan jantung mendadak. 

Sangat tidak mungkin! Pagi tadi Jongin sangat ingat bagaimana sang Raja menghujat cara dirinya menunggang kuda. Lalu bagaimana ceritanya sang raja yang selalu sinis padanya memberi restu?

“Tidak mungkin Kyungsooku sayang, jangan memberi harapan!”

“Aku mengatakan kebenaran sayang!, Ayah bersikap dingin padamu karena tak kunjung memberi lamaran.”

“Kalau begitu, sekarang ayo pulang! Aku akan melamarmu tepat di depan kedua orang tuamu!!”

“Tidak, kita belum melihat lampionnya!” Kyungsoo kini benar-benar memberi  _ deathglare _ , namun tetap saja batu seperti Jongin mengacuhkan. Ia mengangkat dengan  _ bridal style,  _ kemudian berlari tak sabaran untuk melamar Pangeran kecil di hadapan Raja dan Ratu secara live.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Tiga tahun mereka bersama tak semudah dan semulus cerita dongeng. Pangeran awalnya tak diterima, terlebih lagi ia datang bersama buronan. Beruntung sang Ratu melihat dan mengenali putranya, naluri Ibu memang sangat kuat.

Jongin pun tak semena-mena dimaafkan, ia dihukum membantu pekerja istana dan tak diperbolehkan bertemu Kyungsoo selama beberapa hari. Namun siapa menyangka? Justru pangeran sendiri yang menyelinap ke tempat Jongin dan bertemu di malam hari. Mereka semakin dekat dari waktu ke waktu hingga sadar perasaan masing-masing.

Sehun sempat menghilang, mengobati lukanya karena sempat terjatuh sebentar kepada orang yang salah. Kepada pangeran di kerajaan tercinta, kepada cinta sahabatnya, kepada sosok mungil yang sangat ajaib. Namun ia kembali dengan hati terobati, bergandengan dengan lelaki berparas ayu berdarah china Xi Luhan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Penyihir jahat yang mengurung Kyungsoo selama 20 tahun? Tak ada kabar. Namun percayalah! Apapun yang terjadi kedepan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan selalu bersama. Saling melindungi dan menjaga.

  
  


**[END]**

  
  
  



End file.
